For more than a decade, the Internet, and particularly, the World Wide Web has been touted as an excellent medium for shopping for goods. E-commerce is now a multi-billion dollar business. Certain industries have had more success than others. The garment industry is one industry that has seen only limited success with Internet sales. One problem with the garment industry is the desire of the purchaser to try on a garment to see how it fits. For more than a decade, the problem with properly fitting a garment for sale through e-commerce has been known. Many attempts have been made to solve this problem. However, none of the methods and systems to date is accurate enough and/or convenient enough to attract the attention of buyers in a way that can fundamentally shift purchasing habits in the garment industry. Thus, there exists a long felt, but unmet need to overcome the issues with fitting garments for purchase in e-commerce.